board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past vs (9)Final Fantasy IV 2015
Results Round Two Thursday, November 26, 2015 Ulti's Analysis One day after Ocarina went out and shit the bed against Suikoden 2, Link to the Past went out there and showed us that it wasn't just Ocarina having problems. It's not that Link to the Past had a bad match or anything, since this fell within the 2009 stats rather easily (or at least, as well as the 2009 stats could have looked given that dumb final). It's more that when you get nearly 90% in round 1, one expects a follow-up performance worthy of a champion. Failing to double Final Fantasy 4 is hardly a championship performance. Yes we all knew LTTP was destined to get SFFd into the ground by Ocarina later, but the second half of the Zelda titans should have done better than this. It's not like FF4 being released 283 times boosted the game, since we've seen releases not help other Final Fantasy games much. There was serious Zelda fatigue in this contest, and the five round 2 performances from the games ranging from "just alright" to "clearly getting anti-voted" was not a good sign for later. Our voters are wise to the LAW meme and were clearly voting accordingly. By the way, shout-out to Allen for FF4 being his favorite game ever and resisting the temptation to give it a ridiculously easy draw. Everyone on Board 8 that's ever run contests can attest to how hard that actually is to do, and all we do is run random bullshit board projects. Resisting the urge for a site-wide contest must be hard. Ctes' Analysis Here we have the actual Best Game Ever according to SBAllen getting a really predictable path. Considering it is the Year of SNES, it is a shame that it doesn't get to show itself elsewhere in the bracket before biting the dust and running into something completely out of its league. Nearly a doubling here is really insane. A Link to the Past definitely is a contender for the second strongest game behind Ocarina of Time, but it's also the one elite game we were never gonna find out about this contest due to its path leading directly to Ocarina of Time. In the end Undertale made us learn very little though. The few people that actually believed Majora would win the division were looking pretty bad with their picks, that's for sure. Obviously, this match also says practically nothing about the following matches and it sadly makes it difficult to determine where Final Fantasy IV falls in line with the other seven Final Fantasy games in the contest. It's definitely above XIII and probably about Tactics too, since that got a lower percentage on Super Mario 64. I believe Link to the Past would beat game. It's very likely to be below the four games that made it to round 3, but it honestly seems pretty close to Final Fantasy VIII, of course, depending on the strength difference between Link to the Past and Super Mario World too. It'd love to get some reads on this eventually. Every contest some games gotta bite the dust and meet a strong force early, but hopefully next time that wont be Final Fantasy IV again, so we can see it show itself on a SNES favoring site, assuming that remains true External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches